Stormfire's destiny
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: When a small pack of roughs, consisting of Storm, her mate, her brother, and a few others, discover Skyclan, they decide to join. But when Storm has to choose between two of the most important things to her, where will her Loyalties lie? K plus) for blood and possible character death. Special thanks to DidSomebodySayDipperPines.
1. cat's

**I know I already made my own warrior fanfiction but I decided to make a new one with Skyclan. It has all the original skyclan warriors but I'm going to add some OC's. It sarts out with this large pack of roughs. I'm only taking new OC's from a few requested people and friends from now on. Please don't ask for your own OC in it.**

**So here we go-**

**Alpha-Midnight- Muscular big black tom with narrow green eyes**

**HANGBELLY- tabby tom with a huge belly (This is Beachfried's OC)**

**ONECLAW- small gray tom with a claw missing**

**Fuzzyfern- black tom with gray/brown fur tips**

**Russet- rust-colored tom with bright green eyes**

**Tawny- tawny she-cat with bright green eyes**

**Lake- gray she-cat with leaf green eyes and a bouncy personality**

**Storm-Grey she-cat with unusual brown, tan, yellow, russet, ginger, and darker blueish grey spots and Greenish blue eyes**

**Dusty: Light, greyish brown tom with dark brown spots and stripes down back and Deep brown eyes (Dusty is Storms brother.**

**Moon: Black she-cat with white crescent moon mark on chest, white crescent tipped tail, brown eyes**

**Aspen: Silver she-cat with black speckles and white spots on the back of her ears, she has a blue eye and a green eye**

**Pine: Black tom with dark green eyes and white tail tip**

**Shadow: Black she-cat with dark grey spots**

**Sunshine: Bright yellow she-cat with white patch on ear, back, tail, and front left paw.**

**Cedar: Black-and-white queen with dark brown paws and leaf green eyes-Kits: Shade (Fluffy black tom with bluish green eyes), Burr (Light brown tabby she-kit with light blue eyes and white chest), Flint ( Black tom with dark brown paws and blue eyes), Flake(Fluffy white tom with leaf green eyes)**

******Snowdawn- white queen with light gray paws and ears (expecting Russetwing's kits)**


	2. prologue

**Each book will be short with small chapters. I want them similar to and episode of some sort. A specila thanks to ** DidSomeoneSayDipperPines

**Book 1**

Sunlight blazed down on the clearing as a number of cat's stretched, ready to get up.

"Ohh! My back is burning!" mewed a small black-and-white queen.

"Look at you!" responded a bright yellow she-cat with white patch on ear, back, tail, and front left paw. "You must be as plump as, well…as plump as a kittypet!"

The black and white one playfully batted at the yellow who got to her paws.

"Why, Sunshine, you don't look much better!"

"Ohhh, Cedar. You really love pushing your luck!" Sunshine raised her paw and unsheathed her claws.

"You wouldn't hurt a pregnant cat, would you?"

"Wouldn't I?" and she gently jabbed Cedar's ear.  
"Would you two be quiet?" spat a large black tom, his ears flattened and his tail twitching in annoyance.

"Sorry Alpha!" the two yelped at the same time.

"Calm down, Midnight." said a voice and a silvery blue she-cat stalked out from beneath a bush. "They did nothing wrong."

"Storm? What are you doing in here?" the tom asked, his eyes quick and nervous.

"Don't worry, you two. His hiss is much worse than his bite." Storm calmly said and nuzzled Midnight's cheek. "Plus, you just gotta get on his good side, right tough guy?"

Midnight groaned and began to walk away, motioning with his tail for Storm to follow. Storm smiled and began to do so.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, right Sunshine?"

"You mean that Midnight's finally few soft enough to settle down and have a few kits right?"

"You have no idea."

Midnight crawled under another bush, Storm respectfully following.

"What are you doing! I'm trying to show my leadership out there and you go ahead and tell them as less dangerous then a rabbit's kit?"

"Show your leadership through love, not fear and hate." Storm slyly replied.

"That'll get me nowhere!" he spat, swinging his paw in disapproval.

"Listen, 'Alpha'! If these cats feel like you could hurt them, they'll turn on you. Then let's see where fear and hate gets you!"

A small, brown moth flapped it's wings about to fly before a large black paw landed on it. Another, smaller silver striped one gently pushed it away, allowing the moth to flutter away. "You can be a better cat starting by not attacking every little thing in this world."

Midnight simply sighed and crawled out of the bush. Storm watched as he wandered into the forest.

"He's such a fool. But yet, I love him."

*Theme song* (So what)


	3. Chapter 1

Storm ran swiftly through the forest, her silver pelt shining in the morning light. A startled squirrel let out a small shriek and fled, Storm following close behind. The squirrel leaped onto a birch tree but Storm was too determined to let her prey escape. She jumped onto the trunk, her claws sinking deep into the birches bark. Scrambling up the tree, Storm quickly caught up with her prey and sunk her teeth deep within the back of it's neck. It yelped before becoming limp in her powerful jaws. Storm was surprised to see how high she had climbed in such a short time, she must have made a powerful leap to gain so much ground!

Suddenly, something jabbed her side and she opened her eyes to looked up in surprise. She'd been dreaming, but it had seemed so real…

Yawning as her eyesight cleared she noticed Midnight standing besides her, his gleaming black pelt ablaze in the sunlight.

"We gotta go hunting." he meawed gruffly. Storm rolled her eyes and slowly got to her paws.

"Yea sure…or whatever." She mumbled.

Midnight turned around and began towards the forest. Storm trotted after her alpha, a smile on her face.

"So, where to?" Storm asked. Midnight sat down and began to scratch himself with his back right paw.

"I don't know…" he stopped itching and began grooming his back. "I guess we should explore the place."

"K." Storm began to trot away, her long bushy tail sliding under Midnights nose causing him to sneeze.

"Hey, stop…doing that!" Midnight growled, rubbing his muzzle bitterly.

"Ok, 'Alpha'."

Midnight got up and followed after Storm as she ventured into unknown territory. Terrified prey leaped away as Midnight attempted to catch it but Storm continued trotting.

"Hey Midnight!" she yelled, excitement roaring inside her. "You smell that? It's cat! Maybe we could gain a new member to the pack! And guess what? It's close by! By the smell of it, at least five!" Storm began to bounce up and down.

"Interesting." Midnight simply responded. As he spoke a large dark ginger tom leaped from behind a bush and forced onto the ground. Three other cats slid out of the bushes, tense and dangerous looking.

"Please! NO! We come in peace!" Storm yowled. "Our pack! We need more cats! Would you want to join us?"

Another cat slid from the bushes. She looked confident and unafraid of Storm and Midnight.

I only hope she won't hurt us!

"You want new cats to join your pack?" she asked. "I can't accept that invitation but only ask you something." she paused and motioned with her tail for the brown tabby to get off Midnight. He regretfully did as she told him. Midnight got up, his ears flat and his fur bristling.

"Would you like to join our clan?" asked the white and brown tabby she-cat. Storm was shocked. They'd always been treated like crowfood, left to fend for themselves and now this she-cat offered them to join a clan?

"B-but, the clan isn't real. The Skywarriors died off ages ago!" Storm said.

"Maybe so, but the great leader of a clan far away, Firestar of Thunderclan, brought it back and now, here we are. My name is Leafstar, and I'm the leader of Skyclan."

Midnight seemed lost in thought. "Join you? But…no. I refuse." he began to turn away.

"Wait Midnight!" Storm pleaded. "We're being offered a home, somewhere safe! There are cat's close to giving birth out there! We need to think about our pack before your greed!"

"Join us Midnight. It will benefit both of our cats." Leafstar meowed.

"Hey, can we talk, Leafstar?" asked the dark ginger tom who had tackled Midnight. Leafstar rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Ok Sharpclaw." she followed him away and disappeared in the bushes, though the two cats scents were still strong. Storm yawned and scratched her ear with her back paw.

"I don't know about this Storm." Midnight said dryly.

"Oh, c'mon! We could become part of a clan! We'll be stronger and safer!" Storm meowed happily.

"Well, um…I'm Sparrowpelt and this is Harrypaw and that's Billystorm." mumbled Sparrowpelt. He was a tabby. Harrypaw was a young fluffy grey kit that couldn't have been more then seven moons old while Billystorm was a large, furry brown tom with a cream stomach and glowing green eyes.

Storm swallowed. Finally, Leafstar returned, followed by an angry Sharpclaw.

"You're welcome to join us, Skyclan as warriors and apprentices but if you refuse, you must never trespass on our territory again." Leafstar warned, her tail flicking. Storm turned to Midnight.

I hope he says yes!

Midnight sighed and nodded.

"Yea, yea, whatever. But we gotta go get the others and tell them our big news, is that alright with you?" he asked Leafstar, sheepishly.

Leafstar nodded and smiled. "We'll be waiting Midnight, Storm."

Storm smiled, her gleaming white teeth shining in the blazing sun. "Let's go!" she shouted and bounded towards the camp, Midnight gasped and then sighed, spraying mud as he ripped through the brambles, close on her trail. Storm leaped into the temporary camp the rouges had been using. Oneclaw and Hangbelly were stretched out on a stone and Cedar was licking her belly with unease in her gaze. Dusty, Storm's littermate smiled and let out a welcome meow.

"Whatcha been up to, Storm?" he asked, and licked his paw.

"We're gonna join a clan! We're joining Skyclan." she yowled and leaped over to him.

Dusty gave a look of surprise then rolled his eyes and rubbed his ear with his wet paw. "Oh Storm, don't tell me you actually still believe in 'The Legends of the Sky Warriors'. I thought you forgot about them…well, when we we're kits!" he sided and rolled on his back.

"It's true." said a deep voice and Storm and Dusty looked up to see Midnight padding over to them, his sleek black pelt gleaming in the sunlight.

"But you can't really have seen them!" Hangbelly mewed purposely falling off the rock and landing on his paws. Storm yawned and nodded.

"He does. And now we're joining them!" Storm purred and closed her eyes. "Well c'mon! We can't keep 'em waiting!" Storm turned around and began clawing her way through the camp entrance.

"Wait!" yelled Midnight and Storm looked at her leader, puzzled.

"Huh?" she asked.

"We needa get the other cat's ready. Cedar looks as if she'll explode!" Dusty cut in and Storm chuckled.

"Don't forget Dusty, you made 'er that way. But you're right, we better help her!" Storm trotted to Cedar's den in a log and the she-cat inside grinned. Her bulging stomach left proof that soon, Skyclan'd be left watching over a bundle of kits.

"So we're joining the Sky Warriors?" she asked. "Good, we won't have to worry about new territory constantly and more importantly, I heard they always took great care of their queens."

"Good cause we're leaving right now!" Storm yelped.

Cedar frowned and then nodded. "Ok, but help me up."

Storm kneeled besides Cedar who put her paw around Storm's shoulder blades. Storm and Cedar struggled up and finally stood together.

"Oh, that brother of your's! He's never here when I need 'em!"

"Dusty? He's busy, ya know, but he does try his best." Storm responded. As she spoke, the grayish brown tom walked into the hollowed tree, gasping for breath.

"Sorry Cedar it's just-" Dusty began.

"Ahh, Dust, always the excuses." Cedar said raising her one eyebrow.

Dusty looked a bit hurt and taken back and sighed. "Look Cedar, I'm sorry." he sad hanging his head. Cedar barely laughed and bent her head down with a smile. She sizzled Dusty's cheek and gave him a small lick making him blush.

"I don't care, Dusty. I love you just because of you!" Cedar explained.

Dusty grinned. "Still got it!" he purred and licked his mate back.

Storm chuckled. "I leave you two lovebirds by yourselves then." Storm crawled out of the log and gave a longing gaze at Midnight.

If only he was like that.

Storm sighed and looked away. She couldn't change Midnight no matter what so she wasn't gonna try. Midnight was Midnight and that was that. The same way blood was red and the grass was green. There was no changing it so what could you do? Not bother was the simple solution.

Storm yawned and hopped on the rock Hangbelly and Oneclaw had formally been resting on. The Sun's heat warmed Storm's silver fur and she purred loudly, letting everyone know her content.

Finally, Midnight climbed up a tree and looked down on all the cats in the clearing.

"Let's go." he shouted and carefully clawed his way out of the tree. Storm looked at Midnight as he padded closer to her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." Storm said and nodded. Stretching, Storm got to her paws and jumped off the rock, landing besides Midnight. Midnight and Storm lead the way out of the camp entrance and they made their way towards Skyclan territory.

"Do you think that Skyclan left by now?" Storm asked Midnight.

"Not at all." the arrogant tom told Storm. "And if they have then we'll just find our way to the camp ourselves." As Storm caught sight of the clearing they had met Leafstar and the other Skyclan cats, Storm felt excitement bubble inside of her. Storm could already hear Sharpclaw's voice as they came closer.

"I just don't think we should trust them! Remember Sol? I do not want to go down that path again!" he spat.

"Ummm…hello?" Storm mumbled as the roughs came into the hollow.

"Finally!" Sharpclaw spat. "I shouldn't be surprised though! It isn't rare for a rough to be so ignorant they're LATE!" Sharpclaw spat.

Midnight who had been sitting down, was standing up now, his back arched, ready to leap. The fur on his body stood up and a low growl escaped his throat. Sharpclaw began growling as well and Storm gasped.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Leafstar and the two cats settled down.

"I will not take this in my clan! Midnight, you're new here so you didn't know better but don't do it again! And Sharpclaw! How dare you? And a deputy too! You should be ashamed of that horrible behavior!"

Sharpclaw winced and Storm knew Leafstar must have hit a sharp bone in the two cat's history.

"Sorry." Sharpclaw groaned and lowered his head in shame. Leafstar began to make her way back to what Storm guess was the camp. A squirrel ran across her path and she lunged at it, barely missing it as it made it's way up a tree. Growling in frustration, Leafstar did the one thing Storm could never expect; she followed it and made the killing bite half way up the tree, the squirrel giving one finale shrill squeal as Leafstar bit down. Leafstar quickly clawed down the tree and carried the dead squirrel in her mouth. The squirrel twitched a little and a Wide eyed Harrypaw jumped forward.

"Good job, Leafstar! That was so awesome!" he praised and Leafstar nuzzled Harrypaw affectionately.

"Here it is!" Billystorm meowed and the large group of cats gazed over a cliff and into a gorge filled with cats.

"Whoa…" Dusty meowed.

"This is…amazing!" Storm said in awe.

"Fank you." Leafstar mumbled through her hold of the squirrel.

"We really are proud of it!" Sparrowpelt bragged.

Leafstar dropped the squirrel. "C'mon, we'll introduce you."


	4. NOTICE IN ALL CAPS, EVEN THE DOC

**I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! IN THIS SERIES, SHARPCLAW AND CHERRYTAIL IS GONNA HAVE SOE KITS! 7 TO BE EXACT...GIVE MEH 7 KITS PUBLIC, 7 KITS! I NEED 'EM! NNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD ''''''''''''''''EEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMM!**

**I LIKES KITS.**


End file.
